injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkgirl
"Time to bring the hammer down." Hawkgirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. Biography Shiera Hall is the reincarnated princess Chay-Ara. With the aid of Nth metal, an alien, magic-based substance, she fights crime as the fearsome Hawkgirl. Regime Like so many who saw the rise of the One Earth regime, Hawkgirl was attracted to the sense of order brought about by the High Councilor. This has made her an ideal enforcer for Superman’s ranks. Blackest Night Injustice Comic Hawkgirl first appears to answer Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the Watchtower. After being informed of the situation, the kidnapping of Superman's parents at the hands of Mirror Master, she is one of the many heroes to agree to help locate the rogue. She battles Weather Wizard in Central City, and is later seen waiting outside the villain's bar. Hawkgirl next appears to help Wonder Woman battle the attacking Atlanteans and Aquaman. Hawkgirl battles the forces of Atlantis as Wonder Woman orders her to rescue the people who had been knocked off the boat by Aquaman's attack. She watches Arthur's forces suddenly retreat and notices the massive tsunami fast approaching. She is the first to realize there is something behind the wave. Hawkgirl spots what she believes are mountains rising out of the water, but are in fact the massive tentacles of the Kraken Aquaman called to his aid. Hawkgirl is ensnared by one of the Kraken's tentacles and dragged underwater, slowly drowning while Wonder Woman struggles to save her. After Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call his beast off, Hawkgirl is ordered by the Man of Steel to help the sailors while Superman and the League go to give their response to Aquaman's ultimatum. After a long absence, Hawkgirl returns on Chapter Twenty-One of the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic, removing the leader of a country from his limosuine during a parade before she loses him to Captain Atom. Shocked, Shiera lets her guard down and is struck by a blast of electricity, causing her to fall to the streets below. Collapsed, Hawkgirl sees Black Lightning and Huntress before the latter knocks her unconscious with an arrow bolt. Hawlgirl is later seen being held in a cell in the Batcave, glaring at Batman and Catwoman as they discuss the League's reaction to her kidnapping. When Catwoman points out the League will be searching for her, Batman disagrees and the seen cuts to the Watchtower, where to many heroes shock, a second Hawkgirl is seen arriving. 'Hakwgirl' reveals that Batman let her go to tell the League that they need to "Stop wroking for the world, and start working with it." Both Flash and Shazam agree with this, causing them to argue with Wonder Woman and Superman. Robin quickly realizes his father's tactic by sending 'Hawkgirl' back, calling her a 'weapon' to sow doubts among the League. 'Hawkgirl' is offended by this but Luthor confirms Damian's thoery and suggests the League better communicate with the people of the world. Though Luthor schedules a press conference in Paris, France, 'Hawkgirl' is not seen with them. 'Hawkgirl' observes the Parademons invasion from the Watchtower but is silent. Injustice: Gods Among Us Hawkgirl appears in the beginning of story mode with the Justice League as they battle several villains. She helps Shazam defeat Black Adam. While trying to stop Joker's Nuke, Hawkgirl and the other heroes tries to stop Joker from bombing the nuke around Metropolis. When racing to stop him bombing, Hawkgirl is the first one who noticed something wrong with Wonder Woman's body covered in lightning effects, the second is Flash noticed on the other heroes, with the exception of herself, Shazam and Flash were the only heroes at the scene to not be transported to the alternate universe. Her duplicate in the other dimension appears several times throughout the story mode as a member of Superman's Regime, battling characters like The Joker and Lex Luthor. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Regenerative healing *Enhanced strength *Immortal (through reincarnation) Intro/Outro INTRO: Hawkgirl flies down from the sky, landing in a crouch pose. She then raises her head, gets up, and says, "Time to bring the hammer down." OUTRO: 'Hawkgirl jumps in the air and slams her mace on the ground making cracks in it, she then stands up and looks in the direction of her opponent. Gameplay Hawkgirl's moveset involves her mace. She is able to hit her opponent with the mace on the ground, and in the air. Her wings also allow her to remain suspended in the air for a brief period of time. Character Trait '''Soaring Hawk: '''Hawkgirl's trait allows her to be suspended in the air for a brief period of time. While in this stance, additional moves are made avaliable to her. Move List Basic Moves: *Low Mace Jab *Cloud Nine *Ascension *Great Divine Combo Attacks: *Mace Maximum *Dawn Star *Bloody War Special Moves: *Mace Charge *Mace Toss *Air Mace Toss *Downward Mace (Air) *Wing Evade *Stomp Super Move '''The Power Of Nth: '''She takes her foe up into the air and smashes her opponent twice in the face with her mace,and sends her opponent flying back to the ground. Ending Free of his brainwashing, Hawkgirl exacted revenge on the High Councilor for murdering her husband, Hawkman. She was nevertheless sent to prison for her role in the regime. One night she awoke hovering above her cot, glowing with eldritch light. An instant later she stood at the bottom of a shallow crater. There she found the source of the light: a meteorite of pure Nth-metal. As she touched it, the meteorite sprung to life, encasing her in Nth-metal. The new armor made Hawkgirl invincible. Her first act: vengeance against those who had helped Superman capture Hawkman. Quotes *"This'll hurt. ''A lot." *"Taste the mace!" *"Playtime's over!" *"Insurance payed up?" *"Face rearranged." *"Enjoy this lowlife!" - Clash with any Character *"Size doesn't matter, dude!" - Clash with any Character *"Last man standing will be a woman!" - Clash with any Character *"Hate to bludgeon a man when he's down." - Clash with any Character *"That's all you got?" - Clash with any Character *"I hope your armor holds up! - Clash with any Character *"I can do this all day." - Clash with any Character *"Don't mess with me, Bats." - Clash with Batman *"Down to business then! - Clash with Batman *"How 'bout a bat lift?" - Clash wth Batman *"A bat that can't fly." - Clash with Batman *"Pray for mercy." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Bring it, arrow boy." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Yeah, I'm looking at it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Nice ring. I have a mace!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Heads up, Jordan!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Enlighten me." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Got a bracelet to matched that ring?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Or a breathmint." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"And you look like an egg." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"You're no warrior." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"Not your day, Grundy." - While fighting Solomon Grundy *"Big surprise." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Think again!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"It's over, Gold!"- Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Is that all you've got Diana?" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Through playin', Princess!" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Well, if you say so." - Clash with Wonder Woman Costumes Default Hawkgirl's most distinguishing features are her giant wings and spiked mace. She dons an elaborate helmet that features two yellow wings facing outward. The helmet has three green stripes on the top and black shading around her eyes. Hawkgirl has a yellow, green, and red sleeveless top that exposes her mid-torso. She wears a yellow and a brown armband and brown gauntlets with spikes on her arms. She has a brown belt with red and green tights. The tights have plating that resembles feathers on her thighs. She also sports shin-high red and yellow boots. Regime Hawkgirl retains her giant wings, but has a modified mace. Her helmet is more elaborate and has green shading around her eyes. She sports a gold, green, and red breastplate leaving her upper-torso exposed. Her arms have gold armor with extra padding on her forearms. She has green tights with gold and red plating that connect to her red and black shoes. Blackest Night''' Her costume from the Blackest Night Comic. Earth 2 A costume based on the Hawkgirl of Earth 2 (Earth 2 pack) Gallery Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkgirl in Character Selection Screen Hawkgirl-Select.png|Hawkgirl Selection Icon HawkgirlAvatarCostume.png|Hawkgirl Avatar costume for Xbox Live Hawkgirl-thumb 0.png Hawkgirl vs Green Arrow.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Hawkgirl vs. Green Arrow 500px-HawkgirlRegime.jpg|Regime Hawkgirl Hawkgirl-regime.jpg|Regime Hawkgirl in Archives Blackest Night Skin Pack.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 2 1004438 566383976747555 2068220969 n.jpg|Blackest Night Hawkgirl Hawkgirl Flying.jpg|Hawkgirl Intro Hawkgirl 2.jpg Hawkgirl 1.jpg Hawkgirl 8.jpg|Wager GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Clash Hawkgirl_wings.png|Super Move Hawkgirl 5.jpg Hawkgirl 6.jpg Hawkgirl Unmasked.png|Hawkgirl's Epilogue 5e6d024b9954db06942299be07e06ef9.jpg hawkgirlca.jpg|Concept art for Hawkgirl. 729 stream.jpg|Hawkgirl Mask concept Hawkgirl alt.jpg|Hawkgirl Regime Concept Hawkgirl-big.png|Hawkgirl Official Render Blackest night 2.jpg 1017219 567750519944234 1779488626 n.jpg Videos Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Comic Characters